Arthur Watts
Summary Arthur Watts is a major antagonist in RWBY. Originally a scientist working for the advancement of technology in Atlas, Watts became infuriated and vengeful when James Ironwood chose to fund the Penny Project proposed by Pietro Polendina as opposed to Arthur's own proposal. Thought to have perished in an incident involving the testing of Atlesian Paladins, Watts secretly allied himself with Salem, and became the brains of their outfit. Having designed and programmed the Mantle security grid himself, Arthur becomes instrumental in the Atlas portion of Salem's plan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Arthur Watts Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield. Watts himself also utilizes hard light Dust shields), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Is a skilled marksman), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Hacking, Technology Manipulation (With his rings), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Lightning, and Fire varieties with his Revolver), Light Manipulation (Watts uses hard light Dust for wrist-mounted shields, mid-air platforms, and makeshift handcuffs), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Harmed James Ironwood with his strikes, though he was clearly weaker) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Ironwood in close quarters) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Endured a few hits from Ironwood after his Aura was depleted), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Above average (Held his own against Ironwood in prolonged one-on-one combat) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Revolver Standard Equipment: Dust-infused Revolver, eight hacker rings Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Watts designed and coded Mantle's security grid entirely on his own. He is able to use his technological prowess to hack into the CCT Tower at Beacon and the entire Atlesian security and heating grid. Additionally, he crated the rings on his fingers which allow him to obtain synchronized control over numerous scrolls as well as Amity Coliseum. Watts also created a prosthetic tail for Tyrian Callows with the same flexibility and functionality of his original, organic one. Arthur is a crafty strategist and a talented combatant, being able to adjust the Atlas portion of Salem's plan as needed as well as nearly best James Ironwood in prolonged, close quarters combat.) Weaknesses: Watts is rather arrogant. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:RWBY Category:Tier 8